


Embraces

by Depths



Series: Crimson and Gold [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Cuddling, Denial, Drabble, M/M, Slurs, Swearing, for white people, the whole hellsing fandom probably hates me rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depths/pseuds/Depths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan really fucking hates romantic shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embraces

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha i have no idea how this happened

"Fuck your Ozzy Osbourne-lookin' ass, I ain't doing that shit."

"I'm asking you nicely, Jan."

Jan stands slumped against the stone wall, his arms crossed and a lemon-sour look on his face as he assesses the crimson vampire in front of him, hands in his pockets, shit-eating grin on his face. 

"No. Stick that cuddly bullshit up your tight honkey ass, I ain't doin' it."

Alucard sidles up to him swiftly, grabbing his wrists gently and unfolding his arms. He gazes at him with his sharp red eyes which peak over the top of his low-riding glasses, and Jan grimaces back with his wicked golden one, evidently pissed off. "So what do _I get out of this?"_

Alucard grins toothily, flashing his sharp canines. 

"Embraces, for starters." 

Jan glares at him, and he cooly returns his gaze, a staring match like that of two warriors in a rink where only one gets to go home at the end of the fight. 

"Fine, dickhole." 

Alucard gives a tiny grin of triumph and next thing Jan can register, he's on the plush bed and pulled into Alucard's side, face buried in red fabric, long arms wrapped around his thin body. 

Alucard chuckles as Jan grumbles angrily, mumbling how "this is fuckin' bullshit man" and "I didn't sign up for this shit" and "why cuddle me when you can suck my cock instead," and Alucard becomes further and further amused with every complaint from the young Valentine. 

After several minutes of whining from Jan, he is finally silenced, accepting his fate and allowing Alucard to embrace him to his heart's content. The warmth rolling off the large vampire and the soft glow of the candle light was lovely, making Jan's cheeks warm pleasantly and his body tingly, but like fuck he was gonna show it. 

"This is nice, isn't it?" asked Alucard, drawing a bit closer to the other and resting his chin on top of Jan's head. 

"No, it's awful." 

"I think you should reconsider your answer, lying is not something I appreciate." 

"I think you should reconsider your whole fucking life, asslord." 

Alucard chuckles bemusedly at this, planting a gentle kiss on the top of the blue beanie atop Jan's head. 

"You love this, and you know it." 

Jan sighs defeatedly and curses mentally. 

He does. 

Fuck Alucard. 


End file.
